Homesick
by sobouchat
Summary: FOR MoRaine25! DrewMcIntyre/AlbertoDelRio  Alberto has feelings for Drew but Drew is busy dealing with recent failures in his life. Some alcohol and kind words leads them to the right place.   Slash dont like dont read! REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED!


_**For MoRaine25, I'm gonna give Drew/Alberto a try! **_

_**I Hope you'll enjoy it! And thanks a lots for all the nice reviews I got recently, you guys tally rock! I'm not an expert in Spanish or even in Scottish accent so I wrote it "normally" if you know what I mean.**_

_**Jay is Christian, the real name of Drew is Andrew, Stephen is Sheamus and Stu is Wade Barett. And the incident between Drew and his wife is real… Yeah… Poor guy, huh?**_

Drew nursed his whisky, longing after his old home. He missed Scotland these days, despite their tours in Europe. His marriage was over, he hadn't got a belt around his waist in ages and he lived in a country he barely knew or even liked. People were rude, always in a hurry and he had become tired of it. He turned around to observe his colleagues some more.

Stephen had found more enthusiastic people to celebrate his recent wins with and let his best friend brood until further notice. Stu was missing; he had found himself a new love bird in the person of that Trent Baretta guy and the former champions Randy and Jay were busy talking about the next show. How those two could stand being far from their home and lovers was beyond the young Scottish man. He had been part of WWE for only five years and was already depressed. Reso and Orton were veterans when it came to this job with all the injuries and strained relationships that came along with it and never gave up, leaving Andy with even more questions and insecurities that when he had entered this bar.

The WWE champion took the stool next to him, greeting him with his warm voice and his thick accent. Drew made an effort and smiled as he extended his hand and tried not to slur as he spoke to him. His own accent made him hard to understand and alcohol certainly didn't help any.

"Holà, Andrew. You don't look so good. Why so down?" Alberto said with a gentle smile. As most of the heels, he was exceptionally nice outside the ring; wich was also why he got so far so fast. The man had talent and experience. Drew almost laughed thinking that annoying and violent was only synonym of success in their line of work.

"I just had a rough year… Okay, not really a year but…" Drew trailed off as he downed the rest of his whisky.

"Ah… You get your whisky, me I'm having tequila my friend. It's much better to party with. Yours is only good for depressed people." The Mexican said as he called the bartender and ordered his bottle and two shots.

"Who said I was in for a party?" the young man smiled sadly, pushing his glass away.

"After a rough period, it's always good for the soul to find a friend and have too much of this!" Alberto laughed sending the shot right into Drew's hand.

The Brit whistled appreciatively before emptying his glass along with his friend.

"Fuck it you're right, I deserve it. How come you are so nice to me? Don't you have tons of fans who look cheery and would pay for that?" He raised an eyebrow to the Mexican man.

"Those American guys can take their cars or a one hour flight and visit their family when guys like you or I don't have that kind of occasions. It's simple really… I understand you and I have enough money to pay for my booze!" The champion said as he poured some more liquid to Drew.

"So you want to make me drunk because you feel for me?" The Scotsman laughed, admiring the nice smile on display, close to him… So close he could almost touch it. He knew it was wrong but he felt like kissing that man, hard and feel his body rub against his own. Because he was lonely, because Alberto cared.

Alberto could see confusion in those clear blue eyes. He was dying to free this long brown hair and watch them fall on those broad shoulders to feel them between his fingers as he would kiss him. He gulped, feeling hotter and hotter by the minute.

Jay called out for them to wish them a goodnight as Randy nodded with a satisfied smile on his lips, leaving them alone in the deserted bar. The two kept joking and pushing each other towards the door, hoping for a good outcome for their colleagues.

The bartender started cleaning the emptied booths, leaving them to talk freely about anything they wanted, giving them more opportunities to check each other out and to think about the other in compromising positions.

"So any one helping you on those lonely nights since… You know… I'm sorry, that's not a very smart question to ask I guess." Alberto slurred a little noticing his friend's flushed cheeks.

"Nah, it's fine… I didn't have anyone else since Taryn left. I guess I didn't look that attractive after the whole physicality at home thing… A man who gets one on one with his wife… Is never an attractive quality even if she kicked my ass."

He remembered the rage that pushed them to come to this, the flying objects they'd sent to each other's faces, the slaps, the kicks… The most embarrassing thing was to see her dragged by the cops into that cell like a dangerous animal. The bruised couple had been the center of all gossips for what had seemed to them like year when their marriage had only last for… A few months…

Drew lowered his blurry gaze on the dark wood in front of him, tracing the curves with his long fingers.

"I think I'm gonna go now. You had enough pathetic stories for tonight…" He said, bracing himself on the tanned man beside him who thought that the only thing he wanted was for him to stay. The champion put some money in the very grateful bartender's hand and slid his arm around his very drunk colleague shoulders to stop him from slipping on the wet pavement.

"I'm not letting you drive; I'll get you home…." Alberto said, getting a cab. He steadied the former intercontinental champion against him, watching him struggle to stand on his own. The European crawled inside the yellow car, not even caring about the driver's reaction who sighed before staring at the road.

"There is no home… Just another hotel room, impersonal and cold."

"Maybe… Maybe not. Maybe… You just need someone to help you forget, see life from another angle." Alberto whispered in his ear, smiling when the younger man turned his delicate face towards him. None of them cared about their heavy breaths. Drew observed the older man's lips with all the attention he was capable of before placing a soft kiss on them.

The Mexican opened them slightly before sucking on Drew's lower lip and nibbling on it. The Scotsman sighed, loving the fire invading his body. He grabbed his friend's shoulders and kissed him harder, letting their tongues meet in a forceful duel.

The battle kept on going on until they reached the hotel, where they paid a very pale taxi driver and hurried towards the elevator. Drew pushed the stop button before getting on his knees.

"You don't have to do that, you know… It's not Oooooooooooh…" Alberto trailed off as Drew freed his hard cock and took it all inside his mouth, any shame or shyness gone with the wind. The taste of him on his tongue mixed with his previous drinking drove him wild and adding his friend's moans in that narrow cabin was the cherry on top.

He played with his tongue, trying to figure out what would please him in his place. He licked the large veins on the side of his huge dick and took him back in so the head could hit the back of his throat. He gagged around the thick piece of flesh, relishing the pleasured cries that filled the small space.

"Wait… I want to take you… Let's go to my room, alright?" Alberto smiled, panting as he helped his partner to his feet. "I wanted for so long; I can't believe this is for real."

Drew leaned on the cold metallic wall and stroked his cheek before pulling him into another kiss as the Mexican unblocked the elevator.

"Better late than never, some would say… I thought you'd tell me to go screw myself." He laughed against Alberto's lips.

"Why would he say that when he can do it himself?" Jay said as the door opened on the smiling Canadian. "Huh… Alberto, the zipper… This is really embarrassing." The former champion scratched the back of his neck before being pushed by his two blushing colleagues.

"That's sweet, men. Happens to everyone, you know! Adam and I included!" He shouted, laughing like a maniac. That would be a very nice story to tell Chris when the three of them would have lunch together.

Alberto fumbled in his pocket to get his key and entered his room, quickly followed by his embarrassed lover who got pinned against the door as soon as it closed. The WWE champion let his hands roam all over his chest down to his thighs, working on making him forget their unfortunate encounter in the hallway, the sadness in his life or his loneliness of the past few months.

Their jackets were thrown away in seconds, joined by their shoes as they battled the rows of buttons in front of them and lost patience. Closing their eyes to avoid any incident they ripped each other's shirts sending the tiny pieces of Ivory flying in unknown places in the dark room. When any pieces of clothing were gone, they decided to move the action to the king size bed as Alberto crawled on top of his younger lover.

He kissed him again, letting his tongue invade the warm space he longed after for ages. He loved the feeling of Drew's hands in his back, running through his hair or cupping his ass. He let their erections rub together.

Drew gasped as their cocks sent pleasure into each other's bodies. He couldn't express the way it felt. This was the best experience he ever had, he trusted Alberto with his body and his soul. Despite everything that had happened to him in his life, he didn't have any fear about this. His heart whispered confidence to him and the pain that was to come didn't scare him either. He was a man who knew about pain.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Where are you?" Alberto whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Lost in you, probably…" Drew answered on the same tone. He bucked his hips up to touch even more of him. Alberto groaned and kissed his neck, sucking slightly on the pale flesh. He couldn't get enough of it, the moans or the way he squirmed underneath him. He reached for the nightstand for some lube he kept in there just in case and took in the view. His lover with his hair sprayed on the pillow, legs open waiting for him with flushed cheeks, ragged breath and a leaking hard on.

He smiled, coating his fingers with the transparent liquid before bending again and biting one of his nipples and the other, placing small kisses on his stomach and his thighs. He smelled so good, so manly but he wanted this to be as painless as he could. The Mexican blew on the tip of Drew's throbbing cock, sending vibrations to his crotch and up his body. He licked the underside of it, circling the base with his large fingers giving it long strong strokes while twirling his tongue around the swollen head.

The Scotsman cried in ecstasy, writhing between the sheets. He couldn't care less if his mother walked into that room at that very moment. He breath kept on escaping him, his body shaking violently as his lover's head bobbed up and down on him.

Alberto pushed his pointer finger in the pleasured body, distracting him with another trick of his tongue around his shaft. He chuckled lowly when his lover bucked in his mouth when he jabbed his fingers into his sweet spot. He worked it in and out that sweet ass.

"More, please… I can't… I want you… Please." Drew begged, welcoming a second finger inside of him. He practically fucked himself on the digits as Alberto opened him quickly until he finally climaxed and spilled his seed down his throat.

The champion swallowed as much as possible before being grabbed by his spent partner who licked the rest off his chin.

"That's nice… Do you want more tonight, my sweet?" He said in a raspy voice.

Drew just growled and kissed him roughly, stroking the Mexican's large cock and guiding it to his entrance. After this, there was no question about how much he wanted him.

"I want you as my first, honey."

With those words, he pushed himself on the aching shaft and gasped under the huge amount of pressure.

"It's gonna be alright after a minute, I promise." Alberto groaned, pushing more of him inside while wiping tears from Drew's eyes. The boy couldn't see how this burn would ever go away but he was known to be patient, he could take it.

After a while, pain indeed faded away, allowing the younger man to breathe a little bit better.

"You can move now, love."

Alberto placed sweet kisses on his lover's face, thrusting sweetly into him. Quick moves inside and out this slender and beautiful body he wanted ever since he had signed in on Smackdown. Soon, all they could hear were pants and moans along with unique sound of flesh against flesh filling the large room; leaving the cold foreign city behind and concentrating on each other only.

The Scotsman could not believe what he felt, his brain overwhelmed by the heat rushing through his veins and the pleasure accompanying it. He moaned louder and louder meeting his lover's hard thrusts with some of his own. It was fast, strong; it was everything he wanted. Alberto was everything he needed.

"I love you…" He gasped as he came hard on his chest and covered his own belly with his cum.

"I love you too." Alberto growled, claiming his lips as he felt Drew's walls, constricting his throbbing cock so heavenly. He let go with an ecstatic cry as he spilled his own essence inside his new found lover. Their gazes met for an amazing and infinite moment of pure bliss.

The WWE Champion rolled on his side and pulled him into his arms. Drew found his spot, an arm thrown around Alberto's waist and his nose in the crook of his neck.

"So… What do we do now?" The younger man asked, too exhausted to open his eyes.

"We live, we love and we build our own home, Love. The way we choose it no matter what happens… I wanted you for a long time, I'm not letting you go." He whispered, resting his hand on the top of his soft brown hair.

"I love the way you think, I choose you." Drew whispered, cuddling him a bit more.

"No longer homesick I take it?"" The Mexican man chuckled, leaving kisses on his forehead, nose and lips.

"How could I when I'm already home?" The Scotsman mumbled before falling asleep in the arms of the happiest man in the world.

_**SO! Did you like it, did you hate it? I'm not their first fan but I gave it a shot! They look cute together like this don't they? XD**_

_**Okay I'm done trying to get you to like them ;) **_


End file.
